


that first step

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [35]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun knows exactly what to give Zitao for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that first step

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/8483.html#cutid1) in August 2014. Set in December 2013, a few weeks after the end of [woke me up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3602649).

As promised, Zitao spends four days with Baekhyun just before Christmas. Baekhyun waits until the third to drive Zitao to Frederick, promising him an afternoon at the mall and dinner with Jongin and Taemin, who live nearby. No matter what Zitao says about the shopping in New York being so much better in comparison, Baekhyun still ends up weighed down with store bags in no time.

Zitao passes him yet another, then startles and pulls out his phone. When Zitao checks it he laughs and holds it out to Baekhyun. “Look!”

Jackson’s sent Zitao a picture of himself wearing a headband with cat ears, lips pursed at the screen in a kiss. _look im u_ , it says underneath.

He’s been doing that since break started, according to Zitao, sparing whatever time he doesn’t spend fucking Mark or whatever it is those two are doing to send Zitao pictures or messages to cheer him up. Baekhyun appreciates that, of course, but, “I still don’t get what you saw in him,” he has to say as Zitao puts his phone away again.

“That’s what he says about you,” Zitao comments, and laughs when Baekhyun swats his arm.

They're at the mall for three hours before they pass by the pet store. Zitao tugs Baekhyun to a halt by their linked arms so that he can look in through the window. “Have you ever been in here?”

“A few times,” Baekhyun says with deliberate nonchalance. “But Jackie’s the only pet you’ll ever want, right? You don’t want to go in there.”

True to form, Zitao takes the bait. "I want to look at the kittens.”

Baekhyun furrows his brow, trying to look as doubtful as possible. "Really?"

"You said we could do anything I wanted today, and I want to play with the kittens," Zitao insists.

Master plan aside, Baekhyun’s relieved that Zitao decided to go along with this so easily. For one thing, this stop will be easier on Baekhyun’s wallet. Unless Zitao decides Jackie needs some presents, too. Baekhyun sends up a mental plea that his plan will prove suitably distracting, for Jackie as well as for himself. The last thing that cat needs is even more pet costumes to suffer through being photographed in.

Baekhyun follows Zitao into the pet store, only for both of them to stop dead at the sight in front of them.

There are a few kittens already out in the pen in the middle of the store, and one of the employees is bent over the side, letting two of them nuzzle his hands. Damn, he really couldn’t have timed this better if he’d tried, Baekhyun thinks, taking a few extra moments to enjoy the view. "Sehun?" he asks at last, and the guy startles and turns toward them. 

It's Sehun, all right, though his hair is brown and blond rather than pink and his shoulders are even broader than they were last year. He licks his lips ( _those_ , Baekhyun notes, are still as pink and full as he remembers). "Hi," he says, his gaze darting from Baekhyun to Zitao and stopping there.

"Oh, this is Zitao," Baekhyun says, _very_ casually, and gestures to his little, then glances up at him only to find that Zitao is staring back at Sehun, transfixed. 

"Hi," Zitao says quietly.

Sehun straightens up, bringing one of the kittens with him. Baekhyun momentarily mourns the loss of the view. The kitten mews and Sehun pets it absently with one hand, long fingers tracing over the top of its head. "Are you--looking for a pet, or-?"

"Just looking," Baekhyun says. "Zitao wants to bond with his own kind."

"He's cute," Zitao says, though whether he's talking about the cat or Sehun might be up for debate. Sehun must have thought that, too, since his cheeks flush lightly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sehun offers.

"Okay."

Their hands brush when Sehun hands the kitten over, and they trade quiet apologies and hesitant smiles. It's so cute Baekhyun's teeth practically hurt, especially once Zitao starts cooing at the kitten, letting it sniff his hand, and Sehun watches, his dark eyes soft.

"You're still transferring to Cartwright, right?" Baekhyun asks Sehun.

Sehun blinks, refocusing on him. "What? Oh, yeah."

"You should rush," Baekhyun says, not even trying to hide how much he’s enjoying this. He’s a genius. Just wait until Sanghyuk hears about this. "We accept transfers, too."

"That's what Jongin said, too," Sehun says.

Zitao looks up from where the kitten is batting at his fingers. "You should," he tells him. "Being in Kappa Tau is one of the best parts about Cartwright. You'll like it."

"Okay, I guess--that would be cool, yeah."

Zitao smiles, the one where his entire face lights up and makes Baekhyun want to cuddle him. Or grope him. Something affectionate. He hasn't seen Zitao smile like that in weeks. "Good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I told you we should go in," Baekhyun says once they leave, Sehun's number in Zitao's phone and traces of that smile still on Zitao's face.

Zitao gives him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'd forgotten how cute you can get," Baekhyun continues, patting his cheek.

Zitao nudges him. "Shut up."

"I love you, too. Sorry you’ll have to find someone else to be your third if you and Sehun want to-"

"Yeah, too bad, us hooking up with Hyuk would have been great," Zitao returns, and yelps when Baekhyun elbows him.


End file.
